Kiba
' ' '''Kiba '''is a white Arctic wolf dedicated to finding the Lunar Flower and opening the way to Paradise. Kiba primarily acts on his instincts, which sometimes leads him to act rashly. Full of wolf pride, Kiba initially expresses disgust at wolves who use human disguises, but eventually realizes that it is necessary to survive. Kiba first meets Hige and seems to have a sort of friendly bond with him in the beginning. Kiba is the assumed leader of the group, being the original seeker of Paradise. When he was young, his pack and family were slaughtered when the forest where he lived was burned to the ground by Jaguara's troops. He was then raised by a Native American shaman who told him that he had a purpose, explaining why the forest had sheltered him from the flames. The shaman told him that he would have a great journey ahead of him, and that journey was to find Paradise. Kiba begins his quest for Paradise in the hope that there he will find "a future". It is revealed later in the series that he is in fact the chosen one who is destined to find and open Paradise. Appearence Kiba is a young man, about seventeen years old (though it is never specified in both the manga of the anime.) In his human form, he is about medium height; about 180 cm and weighs around 63.5 kg. He has shaggy, shoulder length brown hair and a pair of pale blue, almost white eyes. His clothing consists of a white shirt, long blue denim pants, black and white sneakers and a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up. He usually is seen with his hands in the pockets of this jacket. In his wolf/true form, Kiba is a large Artic wolf with pure white fur and yellow eyes. Unlike the rest of the wolves in his pack, he is the only one not to retain a feature from his human form; e.g. Toboe still wears the three braclets on his right arm/paw. Personality At first glance, Kiba seems to be an aloof, distant individual who always keeps his cool. He takes great pride in being a wolf and dislikes humans for the mass hunting and killing of wolves, which is why he feels irked when wolves use their human diguises, feeling as if the wolves do not take pride in themselves. Despite being of a calm disposition, he can have a somewhat temper and tends to be impulsive, Wolfsrain19 Kiba and Myu5.jpg|Kiba and Myu in fake paradise. 250pxKibaFightsDarcia.png|Kiba fights Darcia. Kiba_doesn't_like_hotdog.png|Kiba dislikes Hotdog. acting mainly on his instinct. Kiba thinks with his heart rather than his head, which can put him into life-threatening danger. He is willing to save and protect his friends from danger, becoming specifically attatched to Cheza. Kiba remains utterly devoted to Cheza, from the time they meet untill the end of the story, often rishing his life to take her back from the nobles and protect her. Kiba's feelings for Cheza are possibly hinted to be romantic in nature, however the story does not clearly state the relationship they are in. Kiba's distrustfulness in early episodes and natural pride as a wolf makes him reluctant to disguise himself as a human, but that changes when he meets Hige, who tells him that his pride won't count for much when he's dead. After Earth's regeneration, Kiba is seen in a city in his human form. His voice actor, Mamoru Miyano felt Kiba was a "wolf of few words" and that his quiet nature made it hard to know what he might be thinking. Gallery Trivia *In the manga only; Kiba and the other wolves survive, but Kiba gets blinded in the fight with Lord Darcia the Third. *The souce of the Survival, scroll down to "Kill 'Em All" & then Highlight the blank to reveal the source *Kiba is voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), and Johnny Yong Bosch (English) *Johnny Yong Bosch voice of Kiba in Wolf's Rain, also voices Ichigo Kurosaki from the Bleach series. Category:Characters